


I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday

by Junt



Category: TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junt/pseuds/Junt
Summary: Eunbi planned to spend Christmas with a good book and all by herself and not getting hurt because of the Japanese exchange student who was, on top of everything, extremely beautiful and very endearing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sana and Eunha are the cutest girlfriends and I am weak. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Eunbi was watching the snow slowly float down. She shivered a little and pulled the blanket around her shoulders even closer. She was one of the only students who were staying at Hogwarts that Christmas so she didn't imagine that someone would just burst into the Slytherin common room which is why she nearly jumped of the couch in surprise. 

“Merlin's beard, Nayeon! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” The taller Slytherin ignored the shorter one and dashed into her room. Eunbi let out a slightly annoyed huff. “Nayeon? What's going on?” The sounds coming out of their shared room made Eunbi a little bit anxious but just as she was about to stand up and see for herself Nayeon emerged out of the room again.

“Sorry Eunbi! Forgot Sojung's Christmas present in the drawer. She would've probably killed me if I didn't gave her anything.” The brunette shuddered at the thought while Eunbi silently agreed with her. While their Ravenclaw friend, or in Nayeon's case girlfriend, was known for being extremely clever and witty she could also get mad real quick. 

Eunbi luckily never had to face Sojung's wrath before, it was mostly her sister Yerin, Yerin's girlfriend, who funnily enough was also called Eunbi, and their friend Kim Dahyun who had to deal with Sojung's outbursts. Eunbi sometimes felt bad for the trio but they brought it upon themselves with their ever continuing pranks and jokes which Sojung, as a prefect, just couldn't ignore. 

Thinking about Yerin made the Slytherin think about her home and parents. While Eunbi was staying in Hogwarts, Yerin went home and took her girlfriend with her. Eunbi could exactly imagine the face her parents had made when Yerin had told them Eunbi would join her during the Christmas break. 

First their faces would be annoyed, or maybe just uninterested they didn't care about Eunbi that much after all, and then, after Yerin told them it would be Eunbi as in her girlfriend and not sister, they would be happy and ecstatic. Eunbi didn't had a good relationship with her parents, it was the main reason for staying at Hogwarts over Christmas.

Being born into an ancient pure-blood family wasn't something Eunbi was proud of or liked to show off. She didn't consider herself better or others worse. Judging people because of their blood-status was something Eunbi couldn't grasp and that's where the conflict between her and her parents came from. 

In contrast to Yerin, who just didn't care at all, Eunbi had actually stood up to her parents about their prejudiced thoughts before. Which, needless to say, didn't end very well so Eunbi was rather glad that staying at Hogwarts was an option. Thinking about her sister made her realize that she had forgotten to see her and Eunbi off. 

Throwing a quick glance at her watch Eunbi decided that, if she was only quick enough, she could still wish Yerin a good journey and merry Christmas. She hastily threw the blanket away and rushed out of the common room. Eunbi cursed Salazar Slytherin for placing the common room in the dungeons. She had to take two steps at once and nearly stumbled over her own, rather short, legs. 

Eunbi was wheezing enormously when she reached the floor above and had to lean on the cold stonewall to rest for a few seconds when someone called her name, catching her attention. Eunbi looked up and saw Yoo Jungyeon walking up to her. “Jungyeon I'm so sorry but I have to catch Yerin before she leaves so I really can't chat with you right now”, Eunbi hurriedly apologized and started to walk off when Jungyeon took a hold of her wrist and held her back. 

“That's why I wanted to talk to you. They left already. Yerin told me to give you this.” Jungyeon reached into her bag and pulled out a card. Eunbi let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. “She left already?”, she asked disappointed. Jungyeon scratched the back of her head. “Yeah sorry to deliver the news.” Eunbi quickly shook her head. “No no it's alright. Not your or her fault that I forgot the time”, she reassured the Gryffindor. 

“Are you staying here this year too?” Jungyeon smiled and nodded. “Yup. I have some ideas about next year and I need to go over them with Jihyo and Yewon. I don't think I could do that at home. Too much noise with Seungyeon and Jonghyun sucking face the whole day.” She pulled a face which made Eunbi laugh. 

“Okay so I have to get going actually. Just wanted to give you the card before I forgot. See you around, Eunbi.” Jungyeon waved as she jogged up the stairs. “Yeah, bye!”, Eunbi called after her. Suddenly Eunbi felt quiet lonely. She turned the card in her hand and wondered who else had stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas. 

She was probably the only one from Slytherin, Nayeon had dashed off with Sojung and Eunbi had seen Tzuyu and Yeri leave as well. She hadn't seen anyone else in the common room either so she really was the only Slytherin left. Oh well she would see who else had stayed tomorrow at breakfast. 

For now she decided to head back to the dungeon and store Yerin's card somewhere safe. 

 

⚘❁⚘

 

Sana was listlessly poking the eggs on her plate. She wanted to spend Christmas with her family in Japan but apparently that wasn't possible. She was glad that the other two exchange students, Mina and Momo, had to stay as well otherwise she would have been rather lost. Momo had luckily been sorted into Hufflepuff too while Mina was in Ravenclaw. 

Momo, who was sitting next to her, gave Sana a worried look. “Are you alright?”, she asked in Japanese. Sana wanted to bawl. “No, I'm not alright! I'm stuck here while my family is in Japan spending Christmas without me”, she whined and laid her head in Momo's lap. “I can't spend it with my family too but do you see me complain? Mina isn't complaining either...” 

“Yes well Mina's family sucks and your sister is annoying so you're both winning but I love my family okay and I just miss them so much”, Sana dramatically sobbed. “Stop being such a wuss! At least we're not the only ones here, that would have been super boring.” Sana lifted her head. “We're not?” 

Momo shook her head. “Nope. Or who do you think that person there is? Mina thanks to a Polyjuice Potion?” Sana followed Momo's finger and laid her eyes on the probably cutest human being she had ever seen. The person sitting at the Slytherin table looked like a living doll. She had long dark brown hair, big round eyes and skin that looked so flawless that Sana had to think of pure porcelain. 

“She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen”, Sana whispered. Momo, who had taken on the job of eating Sana's eggs, looked up. “What?”, she asked with full mouth. Sana whipped around and nearly knocked the fork out of Momo's hand. “I, Minatozaki Sana, am in love with that tiny Slytherin over there.” Momo rolled her eyes. 

“Just a second ago you were crying over not spending Christmas with your family.” Sana's mouth slightly turned downwards. “Thanks for reminding me asshole.” Momo patted her back. “I'm just teasing you. Go and talk to her.” “You're right”, Sana said as she stood up resolutely. “But uh how exactly do I do that?”, she asked as she sat back down. 

“I don't know just go over there and talk to her? She's sitting all alone so she's probably lonely. Invite her to sit with us”, Momo suggested. “Hirai you're a genius!” “I know”, Momo said as she happily grinned, “thanks for reminding me though.” Sana laughed and weakly punched her arm. “Okay I'm going. Wish me luck.” 

Momo gave her a thumps up as Sana made her way to the Slytherin table.

 

⚘❁⚘

 

Eunbi was feeling quite content. She loved breakfast and the food at Hogwarts was phenomenal so what was there to complain about? She was having a feast being there by herself, she had only vaguely registered the few other students sitting in the Great Hall. With a pleased smile she took a sip from her Pumpkin Juice when someone startled her, making her spill the juice on her new skirt. 

“What in Merlin's beard”, the rest of her outburst got stuck in her throat as she saw the person responsible for her ruined skirt. In front of, or better said above, her stood an angel like girl with beautiful black hair. Eunbi's glance fell on the Hufflepuff badge on the girl's chest. “Oh my god I am so sorry!”, the girl gasped and pulled the sleeve of her sweater over her hand and started rubbing it over Eunbi's skirt. Eunbi flushed and quickly slapped her hand away. 

“Stop that!” The girl gave her a confused look. “But I-i-i spilled your juice”, she stammered, her accent getting more prominent. “Wait...are you one of the Japanese exchange students by chance?”, Eunbi asked, now curious. The girl slightly smiled and nodded. “Yes! I am Minatozaki Sana it's nice to meet you.” 

Eunbi forgot about her ruined skirt since every thought in her head was replaced by Sana's beautiful smile. “Oh uhm I'm Jung Eunbi”, she introduced herself. “Did you get lost or something?” The confused look on Sana's face was back. “Eh no?” “Well...do you need anything then?” Eunbi was starting to feel rather awkward and by the look on Sana's face she felt the same. 

“Not...not really? I mean I just uhm...wondered if you want to sit with me and my friend”, she pointed to the Hufflepuff table where Momo was still happily eating anything that appeared before her. “Oh”, Eunbi said, “that eh is very nice of you but I'm actually very happy here. By myself. Eating. Alone.” She mentally slapped herself for being so awkward in front of a beautiful girl who was obviously just trying to be nice to her. 

“Are you sure? You look a bit lonely sitting all by yourself...”, Sana mumbled but Eunbi still understood her. “Well I am not lonely so you can just go back to your Hufflepuff table and let me sit here”, Eunbi said rather defensive. “O-okay. Uhm sorry again for your skirt”, Sana said shyly as she ducked her hand and practically ran back to the Hufflepuff table. 

Eunbi, who had completely forgotten about her skirt, let out an annoyed groan.

 

⚘❁⚘

 

Despite the freezing temperatures Eunbi had decided to go for a little stroll around the castle. She had been holed up in the Slytherin common room, she was the only student there anyway, for the last few days and was now in need of fresh air. Eunbi actually felt a little guilty over how she had talked to Sana a few days ago. 

The Japanese girl had only tried to be nice, she couldn't know Eunbi hated it when people called her lonely. Her own company was, most of the time, enough thank you very much. Maybe it was because she still had that light feeling of guilt sitting on her shoulder but when she saw Sana doing rounds on the Quidditch Pitch she didn't ignore her but actually walked closer. 

Eunbi didn't know why, she told herself it was because she wanted to appear friendly to Sana, but she sat down in one of the stands and watched Sana and the other three girls play.

 

Sana didn't think joining Momo, Mina and Yuna in a friendly Quidditch practice would turn out like this. Momo had tried to talk her out of it but Sana hadn't wanted to hear any of it. “I am not going to hurt myself! This is only a bit of practice, right? No scary Bludgers or anything”, she had happily smiled and who was Momo to deny her fun like that. 

“Why is Eunbi here?”, Sana scream whispered to Momo. “Huh? Where?” “In one of the stands but don't look that will make it obvious we noticed her.” Momo pulled a face. “I don't understand?” Sana reached for Momo's shoulders and nearly lost her balance while doing so. “Listen to me, this is it. This is my chance to impress her!” Momo chuckled. 

“You suck at Quidditch, how are you going to impress her? By falling off your broom and gracefully landing on your butt?” Sana rolled her eyes. “Ha ha ha very funny but no. You and I are going to make an attack, practice attack of course, where you throw me the Quaffle in the last second so that I can make a goal! That will surely impress her.” Momo pondered over Sana's suggestion for a few seconds. 

“Why can't you just talk to her again?” “Because she hates me”, Sana said with a sad smile. “She literally shooed me away and if I make that goal she'll probably think I'm cool? Oh please help me Momo, you are my best friend you have to help me.” Sana folded her hands as if she was praying and pouted slightly. 

Momo sighed. “Okay fine but stop doing that”, she pointed to Sana's mouth, “I'll tell the others.” “Yes!” Sana happily fist pumped the air and nearly lost her balance again.

 

“Okay so practice attack. Yuna you're the Keeper while Sana, Mina and I will attack”, Momo explained to the two Ravenclaws. “Okay but don't we need some sort of defence? It's a bit unfair if you three just attack me”, Yuna remarked with an arched brow. “This is only a practice attack and we don't even play with Bludgers so I don't think there's a reason for some type of defence”, Mina piped in. 

Yuna pulled a face. “It ain't really practice if there's no defence to be honest. Can't you just”, Yuna saw something over Mina's shoulder which made her stop talking. “Hang on is that Eunbi?” Sana and Momo simultaneously looked at each other. “Hey! Eunbi!”, Yuna called to the Slytherin and steered her broom over to the stands. “She's ruining my plan”, Sana whined. 

Mina gave her a confused look. “What plan?” Momo sighed. “Sana wanted to impress the tiny Slytherin by scoring a goal because she thinks she's the love of her life or something I don't know.” “Thanks for your enthusiasm for my love life you prick.” Momo wanted to return something but in that moment Yuna and Eunbi, now on a broom, came back. 

“Eunbi has volunteered to play defence”, Yuna told the trio, who in return just stared at the Slytherin. “I'll just uh have to block them a bit, right?”, Eunbi asked uncertain. “Yup. Nothing more but also nothing less”, Yuna hummed happily. “Okay uhm we'll shortly discuss our technique hold on”, Momo told Yuna and indicated Sana and Mina to follow her. 

“Oh my god! This wasn't what I had in mind at all.” “Will you stop whining for just two seconds Sana? This may not be how you originally intended it to be but you can still impress her by scoring a goal.” “If you score a goal”, Mina added. “But she's soo cute what if I get distracted, fall off my broom and die?” Momo and Mina rolled their eyes. 

“Stop being so dramatic!”, Momo said while Mina said: “Maybe she'll catch you if you fall?” At Mina's words Sana's eyes lit up. “Don't give her any ideas”, Momo moaned. “Are you guys done over there?”, Yuna's words carried over. “Doner than done!”, Sana replied happily and steered her broom back to the Slytherin and Ravenclaw. 

“Is doner even a word?”, Mina asked as she flew next to Momo. “Don't try to bring any logic to things Sana says. It will only give you a headache”, Momo retorted laughing.

 

“Okay Eunbi just...try to block them a bit okay? Don't knock them off their brooms or something”, Yuna laughed. “I'll try my best”, Eunbi said honestly. She wasn't that good at flying but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Sana and her friends so Eunbi tried to keep a calm appearance. As soon as the three Japanese girls started their attack time froze for the tiny Slytherin. 

Sana's long black hair was majestically blowing in the wind and Eunbi couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away. She was only faintly aware of Momo and Mina and completely unaware of her current position. The winter sun was breaking out behind Sana and she looked so incredibly gorgeous that Eunbi had to look away for a second, which turned out to be a huge mistake. 

Just as Eunbi had turned away Sana had caught the Quaffle from Momo and was about to throw it when she lost her balance. The result was a high pitched scream from Sana and a Quaffle against Eunbi's head. Panicking Sana had quickly thrown the Quaffle forward and because Sana is the most unluckiest person in the world it had hit Eunbi right in the head.

“Oh god!” Luckily Eunbi had managed to remain on her broom but the spot on her head, which Sana had hit, was turning red already. “Oh my god I just...I...oh my god!”, Sana spluttered clearly overwhelmed with the situation. “Are you okay?”, she croaked. Eunbi wordlessly steered her broom to the ground. 

“I'm gonna see if she's okay. See you back at the common room Mina”, Yuna said, gave Sana a raised eyebrow and started to land.

 

“I hate myself”, Sana said as soon as Yuna was out of their hearing range. “I hate myself and I want to die and be dead.” “Well that was quiet unlucky”, Mina said unhelpfully. “I don't think you impressed her with that”, Momo joked. “Shut up Momo! Oh god if she didn't hate me before she'll clearly hate me now.” Sana threw her hands up in a dramatic gesture which nearly resulted in her falling off the broom. 

“Okay let's just get back to the ground”, Mina suggested, “before someone else gets hurt too.” 

 

⚘❁⚘

 

Thankfully Eunbi's injury wasn't that bad but Madam Pomfrey had still ordered her to spend the night at the Hospital Wing. Eunbi wasn't really mad at Sana and she felt guilt gnaw at her again for not even talking to the Hufflepuff, she had seemed rather worried after all. Eunbi let out a long sigh. 

Since she was currently the only Slytherin in the castle no one could access the common room and bring her something to entertain herself with, or at least her pajamas. She let her thoughts wander and quickly drifted off to Sana. It was weird how she had infiltrated Eunbi's mind, considering that the two times they had talked to each other didn't exactly went what Eunbi would call nice or pleasant. 

But there was something about Sana that Eunbi found incredibly endearing. Her good looks may have been one point but her bubbly personality was something Eunbi could see herself grow fond of. Eunbi quickly shook her head to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts. She had only met the Hufflepuff a few days ago so what was she thinking? 

Eunbi didn't notice the blush that had crept onto her face because a strange sound had catched her attention. She peered beside the curtain and caught sight of Madame Pomfrey who opened the door to check what was going on. “Miss Minatozaki?” Eunbi's breath hitched. “What are you doing here? Did you get hurt again?” 

“Nope not this time”, Sana said with a laugh, “I uh wanted to visit Eunbi? Jung Eunbi? She's here, right?” Eunbi's eyes widened and she quickly let the curtain fall back in their initial position. Sana was here to visit her? “I'm responsible for her being hurt and I wanted to apologize”, Eunbi heard Sana explain to Madame Pomfrey. “Those are noble intentions Miss Minatozaki but Miss Jung needs rest. She is only staying one night so I'm sure it will be enough if you talk to her tomorrow”, Madame Pomfrey explained. 

“Can't I just talk to her right now? It won't take long I promise!” “I'm sorry Miss Minatozaki but no. Please come back tomorrow.” “But she hates me! What if she never wants to talk to me again?”, Sana whined loudly. Eunbi didn't hear what Madame Pomfrey told Sana after that. Her thoughts circled around Sana's word. She thought Eunbi hated her? But why? Was it because Eunbi was a bit rude to her during their talk in the Great Hall? 

She felt the need to tell the Hufflepuff that no she did not hate her, not at all, but as she peered around the curtain again Sana was gone. 

 

⚘❁⚘

 

“What do you mean you haven't apologized to her yet?”, Momo asked as she snatched a sandwich from the tray one of the house-elves was holding out to her. “What do you think I mean?”, Sana asked slightly annoyed and gave the house-elf a friendly smile. 

Ever since Kim Dahyun, with who Sana and Momo shared their room with, showed the Japanese girls where exactly the kitchen was Sana and Momo had spent an awful amount of time there. The house-elves were surprisingly good at speaking Japanese and even managed to make udon which instantly gained them Sana's love and affection. 

“What I was asking is how did you manage to not apologize yet? It's been three days...” “Well I would have apologized already if I had the chance but when I wanted to visit her at the Infirmary Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me talk to her and I haven't seen her since then”, Sana sulked and grabbed a gyoza from the plate. 

“And I don't know where the Slytherin common room is”, she added as she took a bite. “Good point”, Momo admitted and took another sandwich. “Maybe she's hiding from you?” Sana laid her head on the kitchen table. “Which would mean she hates me”, she concluded. Momo stifled a laugh. “I'm sure she doesn't hate you.” 

“But what if she does?” Sana stared at Momo with big eyes. “Don't look at me with those sad eyes”, Momo began to sing which made Sana laugh instantly. “Entangled by the dry winds, taking you with meee”, Sana joined in. “Honey so sweet, I want you to believe me even if this world is a lie”, both of them screamed at the top of their lungs which earned them many strange stares from the house-elves but the two Hufflepuffs couldn't bring themselves to care. 

If they were even a little bit less caught up in their performance perhaps they would have noticed the tiny Slytherin who had entered the kitchen a few minutes ago.

 

Eunbi had been cranky about her stay at the Infirmary and how she hadn't seen Sana for two days, she really wanted to talk to the Hufflepuff again. Normally she never had to worry about getting hungry since Nayeon always had a secret stock on food but apparently she had taken that with her when she left. 

Eunbi had no other choice but to roam through the castle at night to get herself something out of the kitchen. What she didn't expect to find was Sana and Momo absorbed into the performance of a Japense pop song, using spoons as their microphones and wildly dancing around the disturbed house-elves. 

Eunbi's heart thumped wildly against her rib cage and she found herself smiling an uncharacteristic large smile. She decided then and there that she would personally seek Sana out the next day and offer her her friendship.

 

⚘❁⚘

 

Eunbi was the first in the Great Hall the next day. She purposely arrived earlier than everyone else and intended to stay until Sana and her friend came to eat breakfast. She wanted to appear very casual but she looked more like a nervous bunny than anything else. Her eyes constantly drifted over to the large open doors. 

She watched as Jungyeon and Jihyo entered the hall and nodded her head when they waved at her. Soon Yuna and Mina and then Yewon followed them. Which only left Sana and her friend. Just then Eunbi saw a flash of yellow at the door and promptly stood up. She nearly ran to the door but forced herself to calm down, she didn't want to seem too eager. 

She reached the door just as Sana's friend went past her and accidentally collided with none other than Sana herself.

 

“Why does this keep happening to me?”, Sana whined to no one in particular. She flushed bright red as she noticed that the girl she ran into was not Momo but Eunbi. “Oh my god”, Sana said, it felt like that was the only thing she ever said when she was in Eunbi's presence. “I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run you over.” Sana quickly stood up and held out her hand to Eunbi. 

Eunbi shortly stared at Sana's hand and then gratefully pulled herself up. As soon as their hand touched both of them felt like they had been struck by lightning. Eunbi quickly let go of Sana's hand and flushed. “It's uh it's alright. I was the one who ran into you, I should be sorry”, she mumbled and stared at her feet. 

Sana nervously scratched her neck. “Are you busy right now or can we uh talk? Only for a second it won't take long, I promise.” Eunbi silently cursed Sana, she had wanted to make the first step towards the girl, but then agreed. “Yes uhm we can talk. But eh not here. Let's go over there?” 

She boldly grabbed Sana's hand again and dragged her over to one of the stairs leading outdoor.

 

⚘❁⚘

 

“Okay so”, Sana took a deep breath, “I really really want to apologize for hitting you with the Quaffle. I actually meant to impress you but I lost my balance and accidentally hit you and I'm just so sorry. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me visit you in the Infirmary otherwise I'd have talked to you sooner and I'm also very sorry about the juice I spilled on your skirt and I-” Eunbi soothingly put her hands on Sana's shoulders. 

“You're rambling”, she informed the other girl. Sana's face fell. Did Eunbi not hear any of her apology? Or did she simply not want to accept it so she purposely ignored it? Sana's brain was working at full speed until Eunbi's shy laugh ripped her out of her thoughts. “It's okay, Sana.” The Hufflepuff stared at her in confusion. “What?” 

Eunbi laughed again. “I said it's okay. I'm not really mad at you, I actually want to apologize to you as well.” “You but I...what?”, Sana stuttered. “I was a bit rude to you at breakfast and I just hurried off after you hit me, I was never really mad at you to be honest”, Eunbi began to explain. 

“I heard you when you came to the Hospital Wing and I don't hate you, okay? I actually want to be your friend. We may not had the best start but I think we can make this work.” Smiling she held her hand out to Sana. The Hufflepuff was at loss for words. “You want to be my friend?”, she repeated unbelievingly. Eunbi nodded. 

“Yes. That is, if you want to be my friend”, she said, suddenly feeling very insecure. Sana's entire face lit up and she couldn't stop herself from engaging the smaller girl in a big hug. “I would love to be your friend!” Eunbi, even though not one for hugging, hesitantly returned the hug. “Do you want to come and sit with me and Momo now?”, Sana asked as she let go of Eunbi again. “Sure”, Eunbi returned with a smile. 

The smile slipped of her face when she walked against an invisible wall. “What?” She turned around to Sana who was equally confused. “Is someone pulling a prank on us?”, Eunbi asked and quickly looked around, even though they were completely alone. Sana awkwardly coughed. “Uhm...I think that is probably the reason for us being...uhm stuck?” 

Eunbi followed the direction in which Sana was pointing and spotted a plant above her head. “And what exactly is that?” Sana gave her a confused look. “It's a mistletoe?” “And?” “Don't you know what a mistletoe means?” Eunbi shook her head. “Oh you probably don't have this tradition in the magic world...but I'm wondering how it got here then, with a magical barrier on top...” The gears in Eunbi's head started to turn. “In the magic wo- are you perhaps a muggle-born?” Sana nodded proudly. “Yup.” 

Eunbi could already see her parents fainting if she told them she befriended a muggle-born, fantastic. “Okay sorry uhm what kind of tradition is this mistletoe then?” Sana promptly blushed and looked away. “Uhm it's...well...you and I have to...you know...uh we have to kiss...” Eunbi's eyes widened. “We have to what?” 

“Kiss. We have to kiss. I don't know why muggles do it it's stupid but I actually think it's also very romantic just if you want to like we don't have to...no wait we do have to”, Sana rambled, her accent getting thicker. Even though Eunbi was flushing bright red she shyly nodded her head. “It's...it's okay. Yo-you can kiss me.” 

“O-okay? You sure?” Eunbi nodded again. “Yes I'm sure. Hurry up and kiss me.” Even if it meant nothing at all Sana's heart felt like it would burst out of her chest while Eunbi didn't feel any different than the taller girl standing before her. Sana shyly took Eunbi's hand, gathered all the courage she could find and quickly pecked her on the lips. 

It really only lasted a few seconds but for Sana and Eunbi it felt like ages. Both had unconsciously closed their eyes and had opened them simultaneously when Sana pulled away. “I uh...that was...” “Nice. It was nice”, Eunbi finished Sana's sentence. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. “Can I...”, Sana left her sentence incomplete because Eunbi had already grabbed her neck and crashed their lips together again. 

“Yes you can kiss me again”, she whispered against Sana's lips. “Great”, Sana mumbled and went in for another kiss.

 

⚘❁⚘

 

“So you just cut it? With knives?” Sana laughed at her girlfriend's incomprehension. “We don't cut it with knives, we cut it with scissors. Believe me short hair will look so good on you.” Eunbi narrowed her eyes and then let out a sigh. “Tell me again why I'm letting you do this?” Sana, who was rummaging through one of her bags, looked up. “Because you love me?” 

Eunbi wrapped a hair strand around her finger. “Do I really?” Sana gasped dramatically. “You don't?” Eunbi laughed and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek. “I do, dummy. Now hurry up and let's get it over with.” Sana was eager to comply. 

 

“You look so cute. Even cuter than before. The bangs really bring out your eyes”, Sana said as she happily admired her own work. “You're so cheesy”, Eunbi laughed. “You don't look bad yourself. I like the blonde”, she said as she touched Sana's, now dyed, hair. “Yes you're both incredibly good looking. Visual couple of the century. Now would you two stop being gross I'm trying to eat here.” Sana chucked a pillow at Momo. “Shut up.” 

“How about you try to actually hit me and not my bedside lamp, you idiot”, Momo retorted and threw the pillow against the back of Sana's head. Sana yelped. “That's it! You want war? I give you war!” With a war cry Sana threw herself at her best friend. 

Eunbi laughed wholeheartedly about the two Hufflepuffs and was once again glad that Sana had spilled juice over her skirt back then. She wouldn't want to trade this for anything in the world.


End file.
